The one hundred seconds tales
by Hopeshield
Summary: A series of short stories that portray the romantic and platonic couples that make an appearance during 'The one hundred years tale' (don't really need to read it to understand these but... I do recommend the main story if you like these -v-). Maddie x Brooke - Raven x Apple - Daring x Rosabella - Duchess x Faybelle
1. Chapter 00

Maddie!

"Why, hello Brooke!"

Maddie, I need your help.

"No problem! Let me guess, you forgot the butter that went with your jam that went with your scones and your tea. You can't have tea without scones and you can't have scones without jam, and you can't have jam without butter. Oh! but you can't have butter without-" No, Maddie! this is more serious than tea!

"More serious than tea?! Then you do need help, indeed. Whatever can I do for you?"

That's the problem...I don't know. See these short tales are supposed to showcase couples from Ever After as they are briefly shown during Briar's Tale...

"I see... nope I don't."

 ** _sigh-_ ** Along the main story there are other couples who got some stories themselves... and this... side stories are made to portray their interactions, the thing is... well everything would be good if it wasn't for this Ch. 00! Why is there a chapter 00 in the first place?! I don't know what to do.

"Say Brooke, you move freely making use of the mirrornet, right?"

Huh? Yeah. But Maddie, focus pocus I need to- "Aaaaand you can get into any mirror?"

Yeah, bu- "Even this one right here?"

Maddie, I can, but you won't be able to see me.

"Really?" Here... let me _show_ you.

"So are you in the mirror now?"

Yeah, see I told you-

 ** _kiss_** -

Am... uh... I...

"Did that help?"

Y-yeah, t-thank you...

"Well if you need anything el-" Maddie...

c-could you do that... again...

 _ **Giggle-**_ "Why, yes... I would love to."


	2. Raven x Apple

Apple found the strength to pull her head away from Raven's, this time for good and with enough will to not be pulled... or give in again. Quite the hard task was to fight back her raw desires when an almost pleading purple void ate her piece by piece from so close; it was hard not to jump and paint the pale soft linen with her pink lipstick, attempting to capture every single spark of light reflected over the flushed cheeks; so much she missed the occasional brush of dark hair and the curtain in which her blond ringlets engulfed them, isolating their world from the rest; and finally, she longed again the juicy bite from the sweet poisoned nectar of the same pair of lips she had just now rejected.

"What?" Raven asked breathlessly, softening her hold on the small back of the blonde, her tone opposite to her cold hand over the princess thigh to the right of her lap, which made anxious circles with the tip of her thumb, hungry with anticipation. Apple fell back to sit on Raven's lap, restraining herself with the bit of distance it created.

"Was it ok... to just leave Briar with Cerise?"

"They'll be fine." Raven said with a sigh while she commanded her far hand to mirror the other and place itself atop Apple's nearest thigh.

"But what if-"

"Apple." The witch called summoning the sigh of her lover back to her eyes. She leaned closer. "I want you to be here with me, so let's be done with this." Raven forced her hands to take a safer placement atop her worrywart of a girlfriend's. "I trust Cerise. I would trust her with both our lives."

"Ra-"

"Do you trust Briar?"

"I do." Apple said without hesitation, her worry slowly dying as she came back to the moment lead by the soft breathing rhythm of her partner.

"Great." Raven purred leaning in closer, a smile curling at the sight of heavy eyelids covering entranced eyes once again. The witch pulled and turned to push Apple down restraining her by the wrists and making her surrender with an attack of soft kisses everywhere but where it mattered (to the blonde at least). Apple complained between gasps earning a stare that glowed purple in the darkness. "I'm not mercyful enough to forgive you for thinking about something else while-"

A bright light cut them off along a loud and annoying ringtone.

"Now what?" Raven fell over Apple's chest grumbling. The princess placed a hand atop dark hair and played with it as if comforting, a small chuckle escaping at the cute pout of the girl in her arms. She then stretched herself to get ahold of her mirrorphone, Briar's personal ringtone better had something important along it. Adjusting her sight to the light, Apple opened the message app and smiled softly at the picture in front of her.

"Seems I was worried about nothing... again" Apple said while she showed Raven the picture of Briar, Cedar and Cerise all in their pijamas, each with a headset and controller in hand. "They seem to be having fun." Apple looked at the picture some more before her device flared purple and disappeared from her range of vision, replaced by an approaching familiar face.

"Apple..." Raven growled in frustration.

"Well..." The blonde said as she turned them to be on top. "Let's have some fun ourselves."


	3. Daring x Rosabella

He was staring again. He was somehow conscious of it… but couldn't help it… he couldn't stop. He could stare forever.

Daring watched carefully the girl to his side, immersed on the documentary shown on the big screen of the dark multi-hex. The flickering light glowed on her olive skin, inviting him to just lift his hand and caress her cheek. Daring restrained, however, since acting now seemed like a waste. Interrupting the natural way her auburn red streaks revealed themselves from the dark brown of her hair every time she moved to grab more popcorn must be considered a sin, though he was nothing sort of a saint. Refraining from the thoughts was hard when every now and then his sight focused on the princess' lips, the moment they kissed the straw of her beverage making him unable to either bless or curse the plastic pipe.

However, no matter his efforts to be discreet; it was soon when his date noticed his glances and stares. Facing him, she lifted an eyebrow.

Familiar to the situation, Daring Charming, the most handsome guy in Ever After would have surely had no problem to smooth things up, to woo the lady and seal the deal with a killer smile. But this was different. A total novice had taken over his body, he concluded. His heart went wild, his cheeks flushed pink, and his tongue got twisted. Unable to dare, he looked down with a shy smile. He had been caught.

Looking down, however, he witnessed his pinky finger being brushed by hers deliberately and soon enough he took her hand in his.

Rosabella received him with a tender smile.

Daring gave one of his own, and closing the distance to touch foreheads he conceded defeat. Daring was sure of it now.

He had never seen anything so beautiful in his whole life.

* * *

 **Hello ovo**


	4. Duchess x Faybelle

"No kiddin'! She threw a pillow at me after that." Full laughter erupted accompanying the chorus of some bubblegum pop music in the backgroud. Laying in bed Faybelle and Duchess shared the events of the day over some snacks… making fun of fairytales and gossiping as usual. "You still owe me, I won fair and square."

"No way, you set this up!" Duchess honked laying on her back. "And as long as I only have your word for it… you won't see a single coin from me."

"hmm…"

"AH!" Duchess could barely react before her friend threw a pillow over her head and used the distraction to climb over her. "NOOOOOOO," the swan cried before, unable to contain her laughter she felt the subtle bolts of magic the fairy pressed on her ticklish spots.

Duchess gave a good fight… but she lost.

Tired and satisfied, Faybelle settled to support herself on her hands to each side of her friend's head. Still sitting over her belly, she let Duchess' giggles to gradually end. The music fell into a slower tune for a moment, and started fading away as the girls gave in to its soft rhythm. Closing their eyes they played along the song as they merged in a tender kiss. They went along the melody for a while but soon they bumped here and there and in the end sent the tempo to wonderland. As the beat sped to pick up the song's pace Faybelle pulled back.

Face to face and warm breaths between them, the girls stared at each other until they both smiled and pulled in for a quick last peck before the dark fairy stood up from the bed.

"We probably need to hurry or you'll miss the bookball practice," the blue girl said as she reached for a change of clothes on her wardrobe.

"Hey, Fay…" Duchess called from the bed as she sat.

"hmmm?" the fairy interjected while taking off her top.

"Don't you think this is weird?" Faybelle stopped and looked back, a little surprised.

"I thought you enjoyed watching the boys' workout…"

"No!" the swan princess honked a little amused, standing up to face her half undressed companion. "I mean _this,_ " she stated pointing at her lips.

"oh… the color blended a little with mine… but it doesn't look bad," the dark fairy purposely teased the princess in the room, laughing at the frustrated honk she got in response. "Duchess, sweetheart…" the half naked girl paced to give the swan a side hug, "are you trying to tell me you fell for me?" Faybelle continued with a teasing tone.

"As if!" Duchess said humoristically softly pushing Fay on the ribs with her elbow.

"Then, what are you worrying about?" the half dressed fairy said softly as she fully embraced Duchess.

"Yeah… I guess you're right," the princess smile could be heard on her voice while she relaxed in the hug. A pair of seconds passed until Duchess spoke again."Do you think that cute punk haired guy will show up?"

"Who knows," Faybelle rolled her eyes as she released the princess and turned back to finally get dressed. She held the chosen top on her hands, and she stared for a bit as a shudder ran over her body, every last part of her skin with lingering heat that wasn't her own aching for more. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, frowning… before releasing the tension with a resigned sigh. She got dressed.

"Let's go Fay!" She heard her name being called and a non-hesitant hand take hers. No doubt could be felt from the dry palm in contact with hers. She smiled and rolled her eyes again, a single thought echoing while they got out of her dormroom.

'Because love without lust… is just friendship…'

* * *

 **Why do I do this to myself? ;v; (tho this gave me so many ideas for a story... I promise I'll finish Briar's tale first...)**


End file.
